


The Devil's Gift

by blatherbits



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherbits/pseuds/blatherbits
Summary: Crowley has brought Aziraphale a unique gift. Something Aziraphale can't wait to get in his mouth. A Good Omens short story.





	The Devil's Gift

“Is this really what you want?” The question hung in the air as Crowley stared into Aziraphale's eyes. This moment was something he had longed for since the Jew had been put up on his cross. “I mean, I’m not against it, I’m the demon after all.”

“Well, of course I want it. Why wouldn’t I want it? Just because I’m from the heavenly host doesn’t mean I can't enjoy earthly things. Especially something as delectable as that.” Aziraphale's eyes swum with the potential of what he was looking at. It’s not like he hadn’t indulged before, after all. It had been a long time since the Garden of Eden, and well, something had to be experienced through out time to see how it had grown and changed. What Crowley was offering was entirely a class of its own.

“Delectable.. first time I’ve ever had it called delectable. I mean the boss did make it, so in a sense it was created by himself and all, I guess that could make it heavenly in its own way.” Crowley’s yellow eyes spun faster as he licked his lips in anticipation of what was coming. He leaned back on his couch, his jacket falling open revealing a thin but muscular body. His usual stylish shirt missing on this occasion. The scarf was still in place.

“My word Crowley, do you have to be so.. well you know?” Aziraphale shuttered slightly. Letting the temptation of his long friend shiver down his spine. He stared at Crowley’s offering. His perfectly tailored cream suit still buttoned and held closed as a proper gentleman of his standing tend to. He licked his own lips, and reached forward. His hand trembling, as his arm brushed Crowley’s leg.

“Hmm.. well now, Angel, you do know what you want, when you truly want it, now don’t you? Go on, take it, lick it.” His voice dripped with excitement. His eyes dancing between Azaraphel and what he was reaching for. “I haven’t seen you this excited since we found that first edition of the Prophecies of Albert Witherton. Go on.. put it in your mouth now..”

With a quick movement, Aziraphale slid the delight into his waiting mouth. With a deft motion it slid between his lips, as he let his tongue run around the tip of the savory delight. “Its so salty.” He said, giggling as he did. His lips tingled with the taste, and he went in for more.

“MHhh, Angel, you have a way with words. Do tell, is it everything you imagined?” Crowley gasped slightly, as the heat of Azaraphel swept up his body. He’d waited so long for this. Visions of the underworld flashed through his mind and he grinned at what they were missing. “They really don’t know what they are missing indeed.” He leaned back, knitting his fingers behind his head, grinning at the sight of his dear friend devouring the gift he had given his friend.

“I had no idea it would be this… well.. this long.” Aziraphale tittered, undoing the top button of his shirt at his neck. The button’s release was like a damn giving way, and Aziraphale couldn’t help himself but stuff more of it in his mouth, savoring the warmth and slightly salt flavor that was flooding his mouth. He sat back slightly as Crowley’s soft moans caught his ears. “Is.. is it that good for you too?”

“My Dear Aziraphale, watching you devour this gift is the highlight of my century.. what ever you do, don’t stop on. It is for you, and only you.” He looked longingly into his friends eyes, the lust and heat of his need lighting a flame there, that Aziraphale had only last seen as Nero was watching Rome burn. It had been a lovely party, even if Nero couldn’t fiddle his way out of hot bath, with three serving boys guiding his hands. Aziraphale remember those flames reflected in his best friends eyes, and the laughter. Oh the laughter they had shared.

Aziraphale took more of it in. The memory and the heat of Crowley, seeming to free him from his propriety all the more. He felt his friend’s body shutter, where it pressed against him in the small booth they shared. “But.. what of the.. “ He paused looking around the small tea shop they were in, realizing that somehow, the room had cleared out. “OH you Devil..”

“At your service, my dear Angel, for all time and until The Plan is completed, even after.” Crowley grinned widely at the side eye Aziraphale had given him. The plan had worked perfectly. The shop keeper had left early, and given him the key, the table had been carefully arranged and tea laid out. Then the center piece was set. 

“Oh Crowley, you are too much.” With a final groan, Aziraphale finished the ridiculous American treat. “And the name. A Hot Dog.. where ever did they get the idea?”

“Ah.. well.. I mean. A long piece of meat, between some buns.. Can’t you just guess?”

Aziraphale gave Crowley that special look, the one that said “You are an evil, evil, devil.. and I love you for it.”


End file.
